a Seussical Event
by ggmaxwell
Summary: Not a silly story, but has some humor in it. Hogwarts does a musical because Dumbledore wants to. Snape's upset, McGonagalls nervous, and Harry's the Cat in the Hat?
1. Chapter 1

A Seussical Event

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I have done it. I have officially gone insane!

Ok, Basically this fic is something that popped in my head after I listened to and acted in Seussical the musical. Hogwarts is performing Seussical the Musical because Dumbledore wanted to. Yes, in this fic I am ignoring the fact that Dumbledore died. I have that right, I'm the WRITER, so I have the power to do anything I want to, so there.

This, even though you may not beleive me, is not a silly story, like all the other "Hogwarts does a musical" stories. I'm doing my best to keep every one in character. If they're not, I apologize(I don't think I spelled that right.).

Well, enough of my babbaling. On with the story.

Ch.1:Prolgue,You've GOT to be Kidding!

Proffessor McGonagall sighed to herself as she made her way to the Headmaster's office. She had received a message from the Headmaster requesting the presence of all the heads of houses in his office to discuss a matter of interest to him.

This worried the Proffessor slightly. She trusted the Headmaster, yes, but usually interests of Dumbledore's had a tendency to be a little eccentric, if not weird. She could only imagine what this meeting would be about.

The last time the Headmaster had asked to see all the heads, it had been about the Triwizard Tournament, and just look at how that had turned out. One student dead, Dumbledore loosing his status with the ministry, Voldemort returned, and Harry Potter being ridiculed for an entire year. This only hightened her fears more.

As she reached the familiar gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office, she heard foot steps behind her, she turned and met Proffessor Sprout walking down the corridor.

"Ahh...Pomona, nice to see you, how have you been?" Proffessor McGonagall asked once joined by her collige.

"Oh...Very well, thank you Manerva, and yourself?" Proffessor Sprout returned with a smile.

"Oh...I've been alright." McGonagall aswered, and then added "Pepper Imps" to the gargoyle who sprang to life and jumped aside to alowe the two proffessors in.

"I don't supose that you know what this is all about do you?" Sprout inquired as they stepped on to the spiralling staircase.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Proffessor McGonagall answered with a worried voice, as they continued to climb. Once at the top, Proffessor McGonagall knocked on the hard oak doors with large, griffin shaped knocker hanging on the door.

"Enter" They heard a deep voice say as the door opened. The two puzzeled women steped in to a large circular room with thousands of books and tiny silver instruments on the wooden tables. In the center of the room was a large desk and a tall golden perch with a large bird of crimson and gold. Sitting at the desk was a tall, thin man with a long white beard, and a matching main of hair and peircing blue eyes.

Standing on the far side of the room was a tall thin man leaning against the wall. His arms where folded across his chest and his face was staring moodily in their direction between two cirtains of greasy black hair. He seemed to be standing there, being forced to stay against his will, which, McGonagall thought to herself, was a posibility. 

Sitting on the opposite side of the desk infront of Dumbledore, was Proffessor Flitwick. He seemed ready and alert, as always. He was always the only one ever that way during these meetings.

"Ahh...Excelent. We are now all here? Good. Then let us begin." Dumbledore spoke, snapping McGonagall back to her senses. "There is something I would like to discuss with you all, as you know. I assume you are all rather curious, as well as reluctant, considering the fiasco of three year ago." There was a murmur of assesment at this and Dumbledore nodded his head mutering. "Naturely, Naturely." "Well, there is no need to worry, I assure you." At this eveyone gave Dumbledore a rather doughtful look. "I understand your concerns, however, they are in vain."

"It is my wish that this year we should give the students a bit of a treat. You know, give them something else to think about, rather then Voldemort. You know, give them something to look forward to."

"Headmaster, I agree that the students would probebly need something to take their minds off the horrors that have plegued the outside world. But...What would you suggest we do." Proffessor Sprout asked, looking puzzeled.

"Ahh...Well, I have something very fun in mind. It is my wish that Hogwarts does something it has never done before. Something fun that I exspect the entire school to greet it with enthusiasm." Dumbledore paused to let the teacher soak all the information in. Proffessors McGonagall and Sprout where both looking bewilderd. Proffessor Flitwick was listening with rapted attention. Proffessor Snape was the first to speak.

"And just what would that be?" He inquired.

"Why...A musical Severous." Dumbledore answered with a smile.

All at once, every teacher present went still, as if they has just been petrified. Each had an exspression of shock, and in Snape's case, rage, on their faces. Proffessor McGonagall was first to recover.

"A...A musical Headmaster?" She asked, but before Dumbledore could answer, Snape asked his question.

"Just what the hell have you been smoking?" Snaped asked as if he disapproved of the Headmaster's proposal.

"Absolutely nothing Severous, what on earth gave you that idea...and yes Minerva, a musical." Dumbledore answered positively beaming at them all, then continued. "Hard as it may be for you to beleive. I think a musical would be a wonderful idea in, not just helping them with the goings on of the outside world, but also to unite the students as well."

"That may be, sir. But just what would make you think of this?"

"Acually, I did not think of this one Minerva, but rather a student in your house. She owled me with this proposition, and I quite agree with her."

"And which student would this be?" Snape asked, a rather sour note in his voice.

"Why, Miss Amelia Pain, Severous." Dumbledore answered cheerfully.

"What? She dosn't say two word to another student for the past six years, and now she wants to perform a musical with those students." Snape said in shocked rage.

"Acually Severous, the correct amount of words she has said to other students would be...twenty-four I beleive. And acually, she wants to direct the musical rather then be in it."

"You have got to be joking." Snape said in disbeleif.

"No, I assure you that I am not." Dumbledore stated pleasantly.

"But, Headmaster, she...she..."

"While it is true that she may have some social problems, Fineous. I beleive that this may be her way of opening up."

"Do you really think so?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, it's not as if we can stop you, not once your mind has been made up." Sprout stated in defeat.

"No, I don't beleive you can." Dumbledore answered with a smile. "All in favor."

At this all the Proffessors, while murmuring something along the lines of 'as if we have a choice', raised their hands, some more grudgingly the others (Snape).

"Alright, now that that has been decided. I hereby adjurn this meeting..."

"Wait, sir?" Proffessor Sprout, spoke up.

"Yes, Pomona?" Dumbledore politely questioned.

"Just what musical are we doing?" She asked

"I havn't told you already? How very rude of me, it must have sliped my mind. The Musical we are to perform is called Seussical."

END CHAPTER 1

So how do you like it. Please reveiw. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Susical Event

I'm sorry for those who have been reading this. But I didn't want to continue unless I got at least ONE reveiw. BUT NO ONE HAS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS LET ME KNOW SOMEONES READING MY STORY. I will accept flames. I'm just desperate.

Now I may have confused a few people in the first chapter. So let's recap... Dumbledore is alive, Hogwarts is performing a musical. The main characters in the story are going to be the main characters in the musical. This is a comedy, but it actually has a plot, there are serious bits to it, and it's not like other hogwarts musical stories, at least not the kind I've read.

AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WHAT COMES AFTER ACT ONE...

jojo: ACT TWO.( or chapter two): Oh, the thinks you can think!

The Hogwarts Express continued on down the track noisely toward Hogsmeade station. It was still about an hour away from it's destination and students where starting to get bored.

As the train rattled on six students sat dozing quietly in a single compartment. Well to be fair, four of them where dozing quietly, the other two where engrossed in their reading. The only sound was the rustle of pages, the rattleing of the train, and the slite snoring ensuing from two of the sleeping boys. One with black hair and a round friendly face, the other with flame red hair and freckles. They had remained in this peaceful silence for the better part of the ride, having covered their summers so throughly in the first couple of hours that topics of conversation ran dry.

After what seemed an eternity, the train finally pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade station. Awakening and rubbing their eyes, the teenagers in compartment 12 B, heaved their trunks and the cages carrying their pets out of their compartment and onto the platform and into the warm night air. After depositing their luggage in the rightful carrage, they continued to find a carrage together to take them to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Whats wrong, you all seem relatively quiet today." Luna Lovegood asked as they all climbed into the carrage. Everyone else simply shrugged. Still rather drowsy.

"Do you think anything interesting is going to happen this year?" The red haired boy asked to everyone in general.

"Well, we can't exactly have a normal year now can we. Especially since we're friends with Harry." Hermione stated, ungluing her nose from the _Shandard Book Of Spells, Grade Seven_.

"I would like a normal year for once, I don't know about you guys, but I get bored with all the excitment." Harry stated flatly staring out the window. "Hey, we're there."

They were aproaching the palace that was Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the carrages came to a stop and they climbed out, they heard a rather unwelcome droling voice from behind them. It was Draco Malfoy, but for once he was not directing any remarks towards the groop nor, it appeared, had he even noticed them. Instead he was talking, in a rather loud voice due to the hussle of everyone trying to get into the palace, about his summer in America.

They decided to ignore him for now, and continued into the palace. As they entered the greathall, they looked up, more on habit than anything else, at the ceiling to see the clear night sky looking down on them through the enchanted ceiling. Luna said goodbye to them as they reached the Ravenclaw table and the rest continued on to the other side of the hall towards the Griffindore table where they were greeted by Pavati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Had a good summer?" Pavarti asked as they sat down.

"Oh, it was alright, how about you?" Hermione asked in return.

"It was okay." Lavender answered for her and Pavarti just as Hermione had answered for herself, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. None of them seemed to mind, after years of being best friends they have a tendency of doing that.

Just as all the uper classmen had sat down, the doors to the great hall opened and in came Proffessor McGonagall and the new first year students, all in a straight line and followed by Hagrid. As the first years huddled at the front of the teachers table, Proffessor McGonagall brought out a four-legged stoll and an extremily old wizards hat. As she sat down the hat, the hall fell silent, and a rip near the bottom of the hat open wide and began to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago_

_ when I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Who's names are still well known,_

_Bold Griffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slitherin, from fen,_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_they hatched a daring plan,_

_To educate young sorcerers,_

_Thus hogwarts school began,_

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_did value different virtues,_

_in the ones they had to teach,_

_By Griffindor, the bravest where_

_Prized far beyond the rest._

_For Ravenclaw the cleverest_

_would always be the best,_

_For Hufflepuff hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission._

_And power hungry slytherin_

_loved those of great ambission,_

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy one._

_When they are dead and gone?_

_'Twas Griffindor who found the way._

_He whipped me of his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could chose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind,_

_And tell where you belong!_

_(J.K.Rowling, Goblet of Fire, pg.176-177)_

The Greathall exploded with applause as the sorting hat finished and bowed to each table in turn. Then Proffessor McGonagall rolled out a long list and began to read.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat upon your head, and sit down...Amy Anderson." A patite girl with short mouse brown hair stepped up and Proffessor McGonagall place the hat on her head. "RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted as the ravenclaw table burst with applause, Amy Anderson stepped down and went to join the ravenclaw table. And on it continued as Proffessor McGonagall called the students up one by one to be sorted. Until at last, with Whitney Zachs (Griffindor), everyone had taken their seats. Proffessor McGonagall pick up the hat and the stoll, and took them to the side chamber as Proffessor Dumbledore stood up with his arms open wide.

"Good evening and welcome, now before we become ingrossed into the feast, I have just a few words to say. 'Dudaly-dum, lay on ni loony ona. Thank you, now tuck in." The Headmaster stated, then sat down and began to eat.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Ron, speaking for the first time since the carrage ride up to the palace.

"I don't know, but that couldn't be a language." Stated Harry distractedly staring up at the Headmaster. "Maybe he's finally lost it, he's never really been right in the head has he?" Said Harry, not speaking to anyone in general.

"Maybe...But look at the speach he made at the beginning for our first year." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Well never mind Dumbledore, look at Snape, he looks meaner and scarier than usual dosn't he?" Neville asked looking frightened. Neville had always been afraid of Snape.

"He's probably just upset about not getting the defence job again. I wonder what that new teachers like anyway." Harry said staring up at the teachers table at a pale woman with long black hair and a slitly eerie feeling about her.

"I expect we'll find out tomorrow." Said Ron lazily as he shoveled down potatoes.

"I guess so...Oh, we're about to find out her name." Said Harry as Dumbledore got to his feet again.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, there are a few start of term notices I must give. First of all, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes. First years please note that the forest of the grounds is forbidden to all students, and some of our older students would do to remember that as well." Dumbledore said looking pointedly at the center of the Griffindor table. " Also, I am pleased to anounce that Proffessor Ebony has agreed to take the deffence position this year, and hopefully for years to come...Good Luck." He stated bowing to her as the students applaused and many laughed. "And lastly, there is an event happening at Hogwarts this year that will last from next mounth untill the end of the year that every one will have a chance to participate in. Details of which you will find on your house notice boards tomorrow morning. Now, it is late and I'm sure you would want to be refreshed for your lessons tomorrow, so off to bed. And good night."

There was a great scraping of benches as people stood up and started to head towards their dormitories. Hermione headed off to fufill her prefects duties while Ron stayed behind to chat with Harry, Ginny, and Neville.

"So, what do you reckon this event is?" Ron asked.

"So they didn't tell the prefects?" Ginny asked astonished.

"No." Answered Ron.

"I don't know, but if it's somthing like the Triwizard Tournament, I'm not doing it." Harry said flatly.

"Oh Harry, do you honestly think they would be stupid enough to try that again...I mean look at what happened last time." Said Ginny impatiently.

"Well, I guess well just have to find out tomorrow, all I know is that the teacher didn't like it."

"What do you mean Neville?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Well, did you see their faces when Dumbledore brought it up. They looked exasperated, and upset, expecially Snape, but Dumbledore was beaming." Stated Neville matter-of-factly.

"That never bodes well, and if Snape is upset about it, he's going to be even worse this year." Said Harry looking thoughtful.

"I'm glad I no longer take his classes this year." Sighed Neville releived.

"Yeah, lucky you." Harry, Ron, and Ginny said in unison.

When they reach the portrait hole that would lead them into the Griffindor common room then stopped. They all looked around at Ron, who said "YOP" and the portrait swong open to admit them.

Ginny bed them all good night and went up to the girls dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Neville headed up to their dorm and got ready for bed. They where asleep before Seamus and Dean arrived.

Harry awoke early the next morning with the question of 'what's going to happen today?' in his head. The only conclusion he could come to was that Dumbledore would never do anything to dangerous. One thing was for certain, however, due to what they reliezed last night, Snape was ferious about it and loathed it, and the new teacher, with a passion, while Dumbledore was extremely happy. Harry knew only one thing, Snape wasn't the only teacher who was upset about it, all the other teachers where as well, and one thing was always for certain. When Dumbledore loved something, and the rest of the teachers hated it, it NEVER boaded well, just look at the school song.

Resigning himself to this very gloomy thought, Harry got up and began to get ready for the day.

He waited for Ron and the rest of the boys to wake up before he went down. This took an alarming amount of time, considering it was their first day of school, Harry beleived everyone would be up with the sun. He was getting inpatient...So, he decided to take matters into his own hands and wake them up himself.

Humming quietly to himself, Harry poured four full glasses of water and magiked them into the air. He used his wand to open the hangings on all the beds, and floated the glasses over the heads of his slumbering roomates. Smiling to himself, Harry gave one graceful wave with his wand and all the glasses turned themselves upside down.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dean yelled as he sat up soaked from head to sholders (to be fair, it only hit their heads.). "What'chu do that for Harry?" He asked staring at Harry who was now on the ground rolling in laughter.

"Well, you guys where taking to long, so... I thought I'd wake you up." Harry stated cofidently smiling at them all.

"We didn't ask you to wake us up." Seamus stated ruefully.

"Well... No you didn't, but I thought it common curtesy to wake you up so that you wouldn't be late for classes." Harry said flatly. "And look at it this way, at least now you don't have to wash your faces."

"C'mon guys, we better get ready, he won't let us go back to sleep anyway. I also want to see what Dumbledore has planned for us this year." Ron said getting dressed. In the end they all, grudgingly, got up and began to get dressed. Once they all finished they headed down to the common room to see Hermione standing by the notice board, dressed and ready, reading a poster with a shocked expression on her face.

Seussical the

Musical

A fun filled musical of love, adventure and danger

TRY OUT PEICES

BOYS- SOLLA SALLEW

GIRLS- AMAZING MAIZY

The sheet music for these peices can be found in the office of your heads of houses.

TRY OUT TIMES

Try outs for those who wish to participate will be held on the 12th of October

BOYS: 1-3 p.m

GIRLS: 4-7 p.m

For more information contact your heads of Houses or the Director Miss Silvia Pain

_This is the 1st time Hogwarts is preforming a Musical, and in this case we are exspecting all students to be on their best_

_behavior, and to greet this event with much enthusiasm. We have been assured that everyone who auditions will _

_receive a role. Remember their are no small parts, but only small actors and everyone is important._

_Good Luck!_

"Sooo...You wanna try out?" Hermione asked. They all just turned their heads and stared at each other...

Sooo, what did you think of chapter 2. Reveiw and tell all..

Ps. I know there are some spelling errors, but give me a break, I was typing this at 2 in the morning.

R&R


	3. music and group rehearsals

A Seussical Event

Hellloooo. Okay, so I've only got about four reveiws, but thankyou for stiken with me.

I will indeed get to explaning what seussical the musical is about, but that will be after or during the tryouts. So you have no need to worry about that. But just so you don't get mad, I'll give you the general idea of the story.

A boy is bored when he runs into the cat in the hat, and for anyone who's read Dr. Seuss, you'll know that that never comes out to be a good thing. Basically, what the cat does is he takes all the thoughts that the boy has and makes them real. The musical involves several characters from Dr. Seuss's books and goes everywhere from the Jungle of Nool, to Whosville. A lot of things happen but the lesson behind the musical is to be yourself and think what you want and not worry about what other people think. Don't be afraid of your imagination.

And now without further ado. I give you act three...

Act Three: Music and group rehearsals

"Uh...What?" Harry asked staring at the poster.

"Do you guys want to try out?" Hermione repeated.

"Should we, I'v never really tried to sing before." Ron stated, more to himself really then anybody else. Just then they where joined by Ginny who walked up behind them without them noticing.

"Well, I'm going to try, it sounds like it'll be fun." She stated cofindently. The rest of them just shrugged and muttered what sounded like "I guess." reluctantly. "Well then, lets go down to Proffessor McGonagalls office and see if we can find out more, and give our names for tryouts." Once they all agreed upon what they where going to do, they all headed to breakfast.

They ate in silence, each contemplating how much of a fool their going to make of themselves during tryouts if they really go through with it. Proffessor McGonagall came around handing out course schedules as usuall. However, when she came to them, they thought it best not to ask her about the musical infront of the hole hall, so they just took they're schedules with forced smiles. All dreading the meeting they where going to have with her later. Really to distract himself more then anything, Harry looked down at his schedule.

Monday

Transfigureations: 9:00am - 11:00am

Herbology: 11:00am- 12:00pm

lunch

Charms: 1:00pm- 2:00pm

Defence Against the Dark Arts: 2:00pm - 4:00pm

Tuesday

Herbology: 9:00am - 10:00am

Free period 10:00am - 11:00am

Potions: 11:00am - 12:00pm

lunch

Defence Against the Dark Arts: 1:00pm - 3:00pm

Charms: 3:00pm - 4:00pm

Wednesday

Defence Against the Dark Arts: 9:00am - 11:00am

Potions: 11:00am - 12:00pm

lunch

Transfigureations: 1:00pm - 2:00pm

free period

Charms: 3:00pm - 4:00pm

Thursday

Herbology: 9:00am - 11:00am

Transfigureations: 11:00am - 12:00pm

lunch

Defence Against the Dark Arts: 1:00pm - 2:00pm

Potions: 2:00pm - 4:00pm

Friday

Charms: 9:00am - 11:00am

Transfigureations: 11:00am - 12:00pm

lunch

free period

Potions: 2:00pm - 3:00pm

Herbology: 3:00pm - 4:00pm

"Transfigureations first thing in the morning." Ron moaned. Harry happened to be thinking along the very same lines, but decided that it's better then potions, which, he was glad to see, he didn't have until the next day. However, Ginny seemed to.

"At least, you have McGonagall, you don't have to deal with Snape first thing." Ginny said scathingly.

"Yeah, guess your right about that." Ron said misserably.

"Well, if we're going to talk to McGonagall about tryout for the musical, we'd better get going." Hermione said, snaching up her bag and standing up. Ginny sprang to her feet. Ron and Harry on the other hand took their time. As they where exiting the great hall, Neville caught up with them.

"Are you guys headed up to McGonagall's about the musical?" Neville asked anxiouly.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Great, I'll go with you." Neville said.

"Yeah, sure..." Harry started as he heard Malfoy's voice, cocky as allways.

"I'm going to go out for it, naturally, there shouldn't be any trouble getting the main part. When your as talented in the theatre as I am. I even had voice and acting lessons as a child. Mother thought it would be good to broaden my horrizens..." They could hear him say as they walked out the door.

"So Malfoy is trying out as well, I'm going to laugh if he dosn't even get a part." Ginny said smiling evilly.

"He'll get a part, remember, the poster said everyone who trys will be put in the musical, if we're lucky he'll just be an extra or in the lighting or stage disigner or something. Just forget him." Hermione said uninterestedly.

"To bad." Ron said.

"Well, we don't have to worry about him until tryouts, and the classes we're stuck in with him." Harry said off-handedly.

"But, he said he'd had voicing and acting lessons, he'll probably get a main role, he sounded pretty confident." Neville stated.

"That's probably just a show for Parkinson, she's trying out as well and I'll bet he was just trying to impress her." Hermione said.

Pondering if what Hermione said is true, they reached Proffessor McGonagalls office and Ginny knocked. Proffessor McGonagall opened the office door looking curiously at them all.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes Proffessor, we where wondering what we had to do to try out." Ginny asked without hesitation.

"Oh, well come on in." Proffessor McGonagall said taken somewhat aback. She stood aside and let them all in and gestering them to sit down in the five chairs she had undoughtably conjured. They all sat down and Proffessor McGonagall moved around her desk and sat down on the other side facing them. "So you would like to audition for the musical the school will be preforming at the end of the year?" She asked.

"We were thinking about it." Hermione answered.

"Well, then, I must tell you that you are the first ones from Griffindor to come to me about it, but most certainly not the last now that someone has stepped forward to enter their names...There for, I must ask you, this isn't a joke, and your serious right?" McGonagall asked looking at them all. When they gave no assent that they where just fooling around, she continued. "Very well, if your serious then all you have to do is fill out these forms, " she handed them each some forms. "and take this sheet music. Rehearsals for tryouts will be every Saturday before auditions and the week before auditions rehearsals will be held everyday after lessons until the Saturday of auditions."

"There will be rehearsals before the tryouts, Proffessor?" Hermione asked, somewhat surprised.

"It is to ensure that everyone has equal chance to know the music for those who do not have a background in the theatre." McGonagall stated. "They will be held in one of the spare class rooms on the second floor along with all who wish to participate so the room will be rather large."

"When you say 'all who wish to participate' do you mean everyone from every house?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I do." McGonagall said curtly.

"That's just fine, at least we'll know that no one is getting more attension then everyone else." Hermione said, staring pointedly at Ron who was on the verdge of saying that he was not going to try out.

"As it should be." McGonagall said handing each of them the sheet music as they handed her their forms. "Now, Ms.Weasley, you better hurry along or you'll be late to your first class. Good day to you"

"Good day, Proffessor." Ginny said as she stood to leave, "See you all tonight."

"See you." Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione said in farewell as Ginny left.

"Now, you three better be getting along to your class as well, I will be there shortly, and Longbottom, have a good morning." McGonagall said, getting up and opening the door for the rest of them. They stood up and left, bowing to her as they past.

Proffessor McGonagall entered the class exactly three minutes after them. As she made her way to the front, the class settled and everyone became quiet. When she reached the front, she turned around and began the lesson.

"Now, this being your final year at Hogwarts, you will be taking your N.E.W.T's this year." At this, most of the class groaned, while the rest (Hermione) sat up straighter in their chairs, looking nervous and attentive. McGonagall continued. "This means that we teachers will be eager to give you all the knowledge you will need, not just for your exams, but for the rest of your lives. I therefore urge you to pay attention allittle more then usual this year. The N.E.W.T.'s are, perhaps the most important exams you will take. They will help in determining what career you persue after your schooling. So you see my point. They effect your future very much so. So therefore, we will be pulling a more severe workload. Now on that note, let us begin..." She then went into a extremely long and complicated lecture on turning other humans into inanamate objects. Something she warned them was extremely dangerous, considering, if done wrong, they could kill the person their transfiguring. Most of the class took this rather seriously. (MOST being the operative word, but thats another story.)

The rest of the week went on in pretty much the same fasion. The Proffessors continued to lecture them on N.E.W.T.'s, and their lessons became increasingly more difficult. All, with the exeption of D.A.D.A. wich, everyone was pleased to find out, the Professor was not a complete lack of know how in this particular subject. She seemed to know what she was teaching and how to teach it, which was something that was rather rare in that particular class. Ron maintained however that they where right to have presumed her to be creepy, because she was, alittle. But Harry argued that that was to be expected in a D.A.D.A. teacher, because it was getting increasingly difficult to find any teacher in that particular subject, let alone a normal one. Snape turned out to be just as cruel and sadistic as usual, if not more so, but they all seemed to be used to that by now.

The end of the week seemed to have come pretty quickly and antisupation hung heavy in the air for the first rehearsal for the seusical tryouts. It seems that most of the school decided to audition once they heard that Harry Potter was. Harry suspected that most of the Slytherins did just to watch him make a fool of himself, well, Harry believed that they where likely to get their wish, considering that he had never sang before. However, the thought of their laughing faces only help to push Harry into trying to learn the music by himself. A difficult feet since he had never learned how to read music. Ron said that he was being stupid, and that he was just wasting his time, because Hermione had told them that they would be taught how to read music and sing during rehearsals, and she had found out from Ginny, who room with the director.

But it was with a nervous excitment that they all assended to one of the spare classrooms that had been cleared for the rehearsals after lunch that Saturday. As they entered the classroom, they found no desks, but a long system of risers with chairs for people to sit, there was nothing to seperate the students from eachother, and there where just enough seats to hold everyone with no extras. All the chairs seemed to be facing the same direction, facing a podium and a piano. Not everyone seemed to be there yet, which gave Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to find seats together in the right section two rows up. As people began to file in, they where joined by Luna who sat beside Ginny who was sitting on the end. Hermione found it weird that Luna choose to sit on the floor, rather then in a chair, but she soon found out that there wasn't even enough chairs for everyone. For being in a class room, everyone seemed relaxed and not as diciplined as they would in a class room, but since this is a voluntary class, Harry thought, the rules where not as strict.

To keep order, or so it appeared because a Griffindor third year and a Slytherin Fifth year looked as if they where about to start a fight with eachother, posibly because there where only two seats left when they entered and they where right next to eachother. The heads of houses walked into the room and took seats behind the podium as, to Harry's amazement, a student walked in and the heads all immeadeitaly called for order. She walked, and took her place behind the podium in front of the teachers. Harry knew her only by sight, usually flashing through the Griffindor common room and up the girls domitories, or in the halls walking to class with a glare on her face sujesting that anyone who got in her way would get a punch in the gut or the nose. She looked around the room and took out a list, she didn't say anything, but seemed to be counting the number of people in the room.

"Now, it seems that everyone is here, so lets begin." When she spoke, she sounded as if she was used to doing this, but her low voice seemed rather high out of nerves and projected in a way that sujested she had a history in theatre, slightly controlled, crisp and clear. "For starters, my name is Amelia Pain and I will be your director. The heads of houses and the Headmaster will be here in turns to keep order, since I have a feeling that some people," at this she looked pointedly at the Slytherin and Griffindor boys that where fighting. "will not be able to contain themselves unless there is a teacher presant. On that note, when we enter this room, house rivalries will be terminated. I don't intend to give anyone special treatment just because of what house their from, so I expect everyone to have the same attitude. This is a production, where if one person has a bad attitude, the whole production will fall down. This is a child's musical, well, it's for children to watch, which means that the school will be open to the public on the nights the Musical is performed so that they may watch. That being, we have to put on the best show possible. Which of course means that we have to all get along. We'll have more fun that way to, if we hate eachother, it's going to suck for all of us. This is a pretty loosy-goosy envirorment, being strictly voluntary the rules are going to be pretty lax. However, we still need to maintain order otherwise we will never get this done and ready to perform by June. So we have to move as quickly as possible and get as much done as we can...Which of course means that we start now." She looked around at them all with a sturn and determined smile, then whipped out the audition music, from seemingly nowhere.

"Now, who has acually looked at this music, and knew how to read and understand it." She asked as she looked around again. A scattering of people raised their hands, including Malfoy, and a few, Harry and Ron included, have raised their hands stating, they looked at it but didn't understand it. "Good, now before we begin learning the notes and rythem of the songs, I'm going to have you listen to them and then your going to try and sing along. So, lets start..." She raised her wand and conquered an old fasioned record-player and started the record that was already setup in it, they started with the boys song and Harry listened hard, trying to learn it as quickly as possible...

There's a far away land so the stories all tell

Somewhere beyond the harizon

If we can find it then all will be well

Troubles there are few

Someday we'll go to...

Salla Sallew,Salla Sallew

Salla Sallew,Salla Sallew

They say breazes are warm there

And people are kind

Maybe it's something like heaven

I close my eyes and I see in my mind

Skys of bluest blue

Salla Sallew

I've had so much trouble finding my way there

When I get close, it disappears

If we can get there, we're gonna stay there

If it takes us miles, If it takes us years

High on a mountain, or lost in the sea

Sooner or later I'll find it

I have a picture of how it will be

On the day I do

Troubles will be through

And I'll be home with you

Salla Sallew...Salla Sallew

Salla Sallew...Salla Sallew

Salla Sallew...Salla Sallew

I'll be home...with you.

Once the song had ended, Harry was thinking, it didn't sound to hard, he already knew the words, it was just the melody he was having a problem with, and it didn't seem horrobly complicated. I can do this, he thought, I think. Then he looked up and noticed that half the girls were in tears, including Proffessor Sprout. Then Harry wondered, was the song that sad, it sounded happy to him, floating off into dreamland. Then, it could be that the girls song was just a bit more difficult. Just as he thought this, Amelia began to speak.

"Yes, it is a beautiful song, but ladies, pull yourself together, because now it's your turn..." She started the record again and, what sounded to Harry like a salsa song started up...

I was once a plain little bird like you kid,

One pathetic feather was all I grew

I had nothing showoffish

What's a plain bird to do

And theres certainly nothing showoffish on you

Thank you Maizy

Then I made a plan for my self-improvment

No more crubs, I vowed I would have the cake

So I went to the doctor

Doctor Dake by the lake

And he told me what sort of a pill I should take

Now, I'm a mazing Maizy

As feathered as feathered can be now

A mazing Maizy

It was all for sale

A mazing Maizy

The birds are all whistling at me now

A mazing Maizy

Baby that's my tale

High or low

Gee, It's fabulous

Whatch her go

Gee, I'm envious

Too and frow, Maizy's fabulous tail

I wish I had one like it

Left and right

Best I've ever seen

Day or night

Kid your turning green

What a sight Maizy's fabulous tail

Get those pills, get the pills

And you can have frills

Your Horton is certain to see

And you, can be amazing

Well almost,

As amazing as meeee!

Harry's thoughts after he heard the song was, 'I'm glad I'm not a girl. That was fast.' Looking around, he noticed that most of the girls seemed to be alittle nervous after hearing it. Hermione was accually staring hard at the music, as if trying to learn it as quickly as possible. She eventually gave up, mumbling something about not being able to read sheet music, and she'll have to learn quickly. Harry thought that was impossible, but soon found out, during the rehearsal, not as hard as it seemed, in fact, he took to it rather naturally. Some thing he was very happy about by the end.

After two hours of learning and singing until their throughts where dry, Sylvia baid them good day and to rest their vocal cords for next week. For that, as she put it, "Is when the real work begins."

Thank you all for reading. C&C accepted.

Next chapter, Auditions...dun,dun,dun

Will Harry flip out and lose it completely in the face of Malfoy and Snape, or will he surprise everyone with his amazing singing talent.

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'A SEUSSICAL EVENT'

WARNING: I will be changing the summary of the story, because nobody else seems to want to read it exept for you few kind people, thank you. The new summary will appear next chapter.

See ya' then.


End file.
